


The sun's fall

by orphan_account



Series: His Last List of Hope [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A Thousand Years (pt. 2), A Turn of Events, Bleeding, Fainting, Hype man Huening Kai, I wont say much anymore, Karaoke, Karaoke Duet, M/M, Profanity, Realization, Scared Choi Yeonjun, Sick Choi Beomgyu, Silent Choi Soobin, TAGS ARE SPOILERS, Taehyun was now admitting it, That's the song, The start of angst, a bit angsty, that tag was so out of place I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was time to tell the truth, but Taehyun did not expect it to be this way.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: His Last List of Hope [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040838
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The sun's fall

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to warning it but yes, mentions of blood and fainting, please read at your own risk! TT I'm sorry in advance, but this is the start of everything! Did it happened too fast? Sorry! It was planned ^^;; I have exams later, so I will be a bit busy for a while! I hope you guys understand! is it a short chapter? I'm sorry :(

* * *

The five boys did not waste their time, they had selfies, prizes, they even went to a nearby beach, and Taehyun couldn’t be even more thankful to have them. The time had gone so fast, it was almost sunset, the five still wants to stay together, this day has been fun for them, especially Beomgyu.

The boys want to do some karaoke night, Yeonjun wanted to drink as well but it will just cause many problems to the next day, so he bought some soft drinks. Yeonjun was the one who rented them a karaoke room, the boy is into singing, and he wanted to end this day with a song.

The five boys were now choosing some songs, Kai was in the mood to record his hyungs, pulling out his phone. The oldest then now started off with a bang, literally, an English song entitled “Bang Bang” by an artist named Jessie J blasted through the karaoke speakers. Taehyun thought the were being too loud, it was a bit overwhelming, since he isn’t that used to the loud atmosphere.

Beomgyu, being the little brother he is, he was hyping up his hyung, Soobin on the other hand, was just laughing at them, surely glad that it was just them, it would be embarrassing (and hard, he has to babysit four kids all by himself).

Taehyun was minding his own business, when he suddenly caught someone’s eyes staring at him, he looked over but then the latter looked away. Taehyun thought of his name, Kai… was it? Speaking off, the boy spoke up, “U-Uhm, Taehyun-ah, would you like to p-pick a song?” he asked, a hint of awkwardness in his tone, Taehyun blinked. He wasn’t that a bit confident with singing, but if he overemphasizes it, he is literally _married_ to music.

It isn’t close to home, it was _already_ one, he feels safe with music, he loves music, so he sometimes sings. But he never showed it to anyone yet, he felt like singing is just a hobby he really loves. With the request, Taehyun shook his head with a small blush displayed on his cheeks, Yeonjun noticed it and chuckled, “Try at least one! Just tell me a song and I’ll put it down for ya.” He spoke.

The other boys then hyped Taehyun, and Taehyun couldn’t help but to give in, it won’t hurt a try. “Okay fine~ Maybe… _A Thousand Years?_ It’s been a while since I sang it.” He said, Yeonjun noted it and searched for the song, as he did, he looked back to Taehyun, “There’s only the duet version, the part 2? Do you want someone to duet with you?” he asked. Taehyun was a bit taken aback, and was about to say no then---

“I love the part 2 version!” Beomgyu jumped in, Yeonjun snickered, “Of course, how many times you repeat playing it back then.” The older crouched down to find another mic, and then gave it to his little brother, “Try it out! I know you are good at singing gyu.”

Beomgyu immediately blushed, and looked at Taehyun, Taehyun only smiled.

With the click of the play button, the song started with a strumming of a guitar, the lyrics slowly fading in the screen. Instinctively, Beomgyu raised his mic and started singing.

_Now Playing – A Thousand Years (pt. 2) by Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee._

Beomgyu started off, eyes closing, heart racing as he felt himself smiling. It’s like a flow of the waves hitting through, as memories flash through his mind, that was only kept within himself, and himself only.

_The day we met_

_  
Frozen, I held my breath_

_  
Right from the start_

_  
I knew that I'd found a home for my---_

_Heart beats fast_

_  
Colors and promises_

_  
How to be brave?_

_  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

Beomgyu’s eyes fluttered open, looking over to the younger male, who’s frozen, starring at him with his big doe eyes, his emotions building up like a storm causing flood all over. _“Watching you stand… alone.”_ He sang the line, and Taehyun felt it, _again._ What was the reason for Beomgyu to look at him like that? Singing that one line like he _really_ meant it?

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_  
One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_  
Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

He stops, the interlude cutting him off shortly, looking away from the other male, feeling tense as ever. Taehyun looked over at the screen, the other boys hyping them up (they suddenly noticed the tense atmosphere, thinking of a way to cool it down).

Taehyun started singing, making sure to pour all his emotions out, that’s what singing is for, right?

_Time stands still_

_  
Beauty in all he is_

The other boys noticed the change, but they did not mind it, but Beomgyu was a bit shock upon hearing it from him. In a distant, his eyes were locked with his.

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_  
Every breath_

_  
Every hour has come to this  
  
_

_"One step closer..."_

Their voices blended; the other boys melted immediately. It was like, it was made for each other, their voices compliment each other, the emotions were building up, like in every single line, they truly meant it. Singing off the chorus, it was _all_ perfect.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_  
Darling don't be afraid_

_  
I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_  
Time has brought your heart to me_

_  
I have loved you for a thousand years_

_  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

The song ended, it felt so short, just like Taehyun’s time of knowing the older, but there’s something, it’s suddenly there, it doesn’t feel like he was overreacting, it was all true. The moment his eyes landed on his, his heart pounded like crazy, It felt like running in a marathon, this was his first time.

_He has fallen immediately._

_A love trap,_ he can call it like that, but Beomgyu is just too... _lovable_ to ignore. The gentlest, kindest, and thoughtful person he had ever met, their meeting was truly unexpected, but it's expected from time. He remembered what Beomgyu said, on the day they met after he accidentally read the list.

_Every little thing has a reason._

What was Beomgyu's purpose in his life? How can he just met him, and let his heart be captured? How can a _lonely, and dispirited_ boy like him have his heart locked immediately by a _loved and energetic_ boy? It was a weird combination, like... _pineapples on pizza._

Some people do not understand how can a combination exist. Yet some people love it, people just have their own opinions and beliefs.

Pineapples on pizza just describes the both of them, a balance of _sweet and salty_ , two flavors that matches each other perfectly.

Beomgyu’s shoulder raised, his face displayed a look of distress, looking away from Taehyun as he stood up, “I-I have to go.” he excused himself, head down low, face red and flushed.

“Where are you going? Are you okay?” Yeonjun asked worriedly, eyes squinted as he looked at his brother, Beomgyu looked at him with a smile, “Y-Yeah, I-I’ll be right back…” he said, suddenly leaving the room. Taehyun frowned, the room’s mood went down _drastically._ Feeling dejected, Yeonjun gulped and went to pick another song, he was surely worried, a sudden urge to follow the boy.

He sighed, he was about to go the door, when he saw Taehyun immediately standing up to the door, taking his leave, to follow up. Silence fall in the room, it all went by too fast, “W-What just happened?” Kai asked out, stunned and frozen in his seat, Soobin was deep into his thoughts.

_Did they… truly meant it? Did Beomgyu just---_

_The bathroom was just close, they will be back, all okay, right?_

They all sat there in silence, for minutes, Soobin just observed. The taller male noticed Yeonjun's worried expression, and Kai's tense figure, he shook his head and took courage to reassure the boys, it felt like it was needed--- _no_ , it was truly needed. He placed a hand on Yeonjun's shoulder, the oldest merely looked at him at the corner of his eye, seeing Soobin smiling, a hint of worry in it. 

“Don’t worry guys, they will be okay---”

His reassurance were cut off when the door opened with a thud, revealing a breathless and shaking Taehyun, eyes wide, lips quivering. “G-Guys… It’s Beomgyu… I’m t-trying to confront him but suddenly... he---” Yeonjun had his eyes wide as well, and ran past Taehyun out of the room, he held his breath, all he can hear was the clock’s clicking.

Time is short and unpredictable, it was like in any second, something big will come into your life, it could be a great thing or the worst. In just one day, everything can happen, in less than a minute, possibly, your greatest fears will come and haunt you, or the feel to be lucky as you get a honorable prize. Everyone has their own unpredictable moments.

_This is theirs._

Yeonjun gasped, tears starting to prickle, frozen in spot, looking down at the bathroom floor.

“Hyung, what’s--- _Oh no, shit!”_ Soobin cursed after seeing the scene in front of him, running out from it to call for help. Yeonjun crouched down immediately, holding _Beomgyu_ gently in his arms. He has to be strong; he doesn’t know why he has to _bleed_ , or what _entirely_ happened between them _and_ Taehyun.

_What’s happening? Why is Beomgyu--- He’s fucking bleeding, he just fell into his fucking head, he fainted right in front of my eyes---Shit, why is this happening?_

Taehyun thought, he was standing there, frozen along with Kai. Kai definitely knew about the situation, but it all happened too fast, they were all just happy back there, such twists of events.

Time is short, _and so is his life_.

They were all running out of time, and Taehyun was not completely aware of it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated! Thank you TT


End file.
